


Double Double

by planetundersiege



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Crack, Drabble, F/F, Fast Food, Pearl eats food, Smoking, This is literally crack with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Can I get a double double with cheese please?”[Inspired by the SU podcast]





	Double Double

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so in the podcast Deedee said a thing Pearl never would say was “Can I get a double double with cheese please?” and I just couldn’t leave it at that. It HAD to become a thing.

Pearl laughed as she turned right, she sat comfortably in the driver’s seat, beside Sheena. Both of them shared a bottle of beer, Sheena was red in her face, laughing. Gems however, couldn’t get drunk, so she did it for the fun of it. The taste had been horrible at first, but now it had grown on her.

 

As her girlfriend took another sip, she put the beer into the cup holder.

 

“Peeeeaaarrl my preeeciiiioous. I’m hungry.”

 

She let out a hiccup, causing Pearl to laugh. Damn, she was already drunk, she was so cute.

 

“Sure, there’s a place over there. I can use something too.”

 

“Sweet!”

 

And so, about three minutes later, she drew the car into the drive thru of In-N-Out, ready for an extra large, juicy burger and a shake.

 

The line wasn’t that long, so both Pearl and Sheena used it to their advantages, pulling down the windows and lighting a cigarette each, letting the smoke fill their lungs, a familiar and soothing sensation filling them both. As with the beer, Pearl only smoked for the aesthetics. She had no lungs to worry about after all.

 

And finally, it was their turn to order.

 

“Can I get a double double with cheese please? Wait, give me two of those, and extra fries, and a shake. And my gf wants a double double as well. Also, give us five extra cheeseburgers, two normal hamburgers, and add three more shakes. And two more double doubles. Heck, give us five more of everything on the menu.”

 

“Ma’am, are you high?”

 

“I can’t get high. I just want food.”


End file.
